All In The Families
by HitachiinTwinsRock
Summary: Kaylee and Kyo are still going strong after 1 year. But all that changes when Brittany causes drama, and family that hated you and you hated comes back for you. DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! except the OCs and you should know which are OCs.
1. Brittanys Jealousy

_**You All Read The Story Of Kyo And Kaylee, You Wanted More, You Got It. Here`s The Sequel**_

'_**All In The Families'**_

_**Takes Place 1 Year after the last chapter of my last story**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

I can`t believe one year has gone by with no problems. Kyo and I are still going strong, except when Kagura visits. Let`s just say she`s not happy. And that old man who almost made me lose Kyo still had the nerve to visit. I had to stay upstairs for the whole time he was here. It may have been one year, but I know how to hold a grudge when I want to. A door opened, shaking me from my thoughts. I turned and saw Kyo walk out of the bathroom.

"Ok your turn stinky." he said teasingly. He wasn`t lying, I smelled like a horses ass from all the sweat. I`m still training with my powers, but it`s really easy. I just train so I don`t go rusty in the future. This time I`m perfecting using my earth powers, like lifting the ground. I only trained with water first because it was my natural opposite.

You see, all elementalists have a natural element. It goes water, earth, fire, air. I have fire and my great- grandmother had earth.

"Whatever, remind me why I said I loved you." I told him pretending to be annoyed.

"Whatever and you know you love me." That was the last thing he said before I went into the bathroom to shower. I took all my sweaty clothes off and let the warm water run down my back. Not many people in the Sohma family know about me and Kyo, except for Momiji, Haru, and Kagura. All the people who live in the house know as well. I get done washing and step out of the shower. I dry off, change into my pajamas, a red tank top, and orange shorts, then walk into Kyo`s, I mean our bedroom and lay down on my side of the bed. It`s about 11 o`clock at night so I try to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

I`m sitting on the roof thinking about that speech Kiyoto gave me a few months ago. He kind of scared me, being over protective.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Kyo, could you come outside with me? I got something I need to tell you privately." says Kiyoto walking outside. I get up and follow him. When he finally stops he turns around and looks at me menacingly._

"_Alright Kyo, listen and listen good. I know I`m not the best brother, but if you hurt little sis in any way, her heart won`t be the only thing being broken, Got me?" Wow, since when did he get a tough attitude?_

"_Um, ok I guess. I never intend to hurt her so I don`t see that happening in the future." He smiles as I say that._

"_Good, ok I`m done, let`s head back."_

"_Ok." I say before walking beside him to the house._

_**Flashback End**_

I climb off the roof and walk to mine, and Kaylee`s bedroom to see her already laying down asleep. I can`t blame her with all the training she did, and it`s about a quarter after eleven (11:15) at night. I change into my night clothes, a T-shirt and long pants and lay down beside her, but not touching her so I don`t transform. I soon feel myself getting tired and I fall asleep.

_**The Next Morning (5:00 a.m.)**_

I wake up to see Kaylee not in the bed. I see her night clothes she wore so she must be dressed for school. I change into my school uniform and walk downstairs to see Kaylee and Kiyoto sitting at the table with plates for everyone else on the table.

"Hey Kaylee, Kiyoto." I greet them. They turn their heads and smile.

"Hey Kyo." they say in unison. I sit down beside them and eat breakfast. After about twenty minutes everyone is downstairs and eating.

"So Kaylee, how did you do on your final exam?" asks Tohru.

"Umm, I`m not sure. Our teacher said we would find out today." she explains. Since Kaylee`s younger, she`s one grade behind us, but she has friends so she doesn`t mind, and Kiyoto goes to our school now as well. Then Shigure whispers something in Kaylee`s ear and she goes red in the face and slaps him hard. After that, she gets up and walks out the door without her bag. I grab her bag from my room, and run after her.

"KAYLEE! YOU FORGOT YOUR BAG!" she turns around and sees her bag in my hand. She walks up and snatches it out of my hand mumbling a 'thanks'

"What did Shigure say?" I ask since he upset her.

"You don`t want to know." she says shuddering, remembering what he said. She walks the rest of the way to school and I walk beside her after I catch up to her. We part ways and I head to my classroom and she goes to hers.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

I just walked into class seeing my BFF`s staring at me with worried faces. I know I said I would tell them last year on my birthday, but I chickened out. Plus they don`t know about Kyo, and I kind of don`t want them to find out because they might hurt him.

"Hey guys, what`s wrong?" they still just stare at me. Ok they`re freaking me out.

"Well, there`s a girl looking for you, but we don`t know her. She says she has unfinished business." explains Kaiden Hanayo. My other friends Kiara Akahana, and Tiesha Masumi nod, agreeing with Kaiden.

"Who`s looking for me? Did she tell you her name?" I`m just curious.

"I`m looking for you Bitch." says a voice behind me. I jump and turn around coming face to face with Brittany Emi. Oh, this should be fun. My friends stare at her like she was roadkill, which she will be if she doesn`t shut up.

"What do you want slut? Come crawling back to try and find that big ego you had? I don`t know why, since you could see it from the other side of the galaxy." I say referring to the last fight we had when she got in trouble with the principle.

"No I came to beat your ass to the ground for getting me in trouble you whore." she says venomously. Like that`s gonna happen.

"Bring it bitch. It`ll end up just like last time, with you crying because you got in trouble, and me fake crying to get you in trouble" I taunt her smirking, because I see her angry. This bitch is gonna get what`s coming to her. She doesn`t swing, but walks away instead. What the heck? I guess she learned her lesson.

"Wow Kaylee, never knew you could talk like that." Kiara tell me. I never cuss in front of them, so it`s a first hearing me talk like that.

"Yea, I never do, unless that girl is around." I take my seat as the teacher walks in.

"Alright class I have the final exams results. If you have a failing grade on any of the exams, make-ups will be next week." says Mrs. Gay. I know her name is weird, but she never gives homework, and never yells at any students. She`s been the teacher of the year ever since she started teaching here, for being nice to students, and still helping them learn. But ever since I got here, I`ve been her favorite student. She hands me mine and it looks like this:

Subject Correct/Possible Grade

Math 35/37 95

Language Arts 26/29 90

Science 23/34 67

Civics/World History 28/33 85

…I FAILED IN SCIENCE?! Oh man, that`s my worst subject. I frown and put my head down. Now I only have one option, take the science make-up next week. I hear Tiesha scream, she must`ve got all A`s like usual.  
"What did you get Kaylee?" asks Kiara. She gets A`s and B`s like me, or like I used to.

"Two A`s, 1 B, and 1 D." I put my face to my desk and feel a hand on my back, most likely Tiesha. She`s the comforter of the group, whenever someone is hurt, Tiesha helps.

"Don`t worry Kaylee, you can just do the make-up exam and get a better score. I hear the make-ups are easier than the first exam." Wow, that`s helpful, but I still need a tutor.

"Yea, but I still need help. After all, science is my worst subject. Tiesha, can you help?" I ask giving her my puppy-eyes. She smiles and nods, then pushes up her glasses. I stand up and hug her.

"Thanks, you're the best." I tell her when I let go. We sit back down and begin our boring lesson for the day.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

What are all these whispers I`m hearing? I`m hearing things like 'I hear theirs a new girl looking for Kaylee' and 'That girl is gonna kick Kaylee`s ass' Then, I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey baby, you look sexy today." she tries to say seductively but fails. She`s got blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks like a slut to me, wearing an extremely short skirt, and a shirt that looks two sizes too small.

"Whatever, I got a girlfriend already." I tell her before walking away. She runs to catch up

"Who?" She asks with fire in her eyes.

"Kaylee Kazuko, now back off you damn annoying brat." Then I finally walk away, and into my classroom. Our teacher, Mr. Andrews, walks in just as the bell rings. He turns to write something on the white board and faces the class, pushing his glasses up.

"Ok class, take out your textbook while I hand you back your final exams results." he says while passing out the papers. I get mine and it looks like this:

Subject Correct/Possible Grade

Math 28/37 75

Language Arts 24/29 82

Science 31/34 91

Civics/World History 26/33 78

Decent grades for me I guess. I hope Kaylee did well. After class I meet up with Kaylee before she goes to lunch and I go to my next class. Since we`re in different t grades, we have different lunch schedules. Since she`s in 9th grade, she had lunch in between 1st and 2nd period. I see her at her locker with her friends. I walk up to her and smile.

"Hey Kaylee." I say casually trying to start a conversation. She turns and smiles at me.

"Hey Kyo." she says before her friends drag her off. Umm, ok? I try to forget it and walk to my next class.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

"Ok spill, who is he and how do you know him?" asks Kiara. Of course she would ask that. I`m a terrible liar so this should be fun! Don`t you just love sarcasm?

"Umm, he`s a friend of mine. We went to my old school together, but he moved here then I did." I explain quickly, hoping it`ll convince them. They look at each other then look at me and smirk.

"Kaylee has a crush, Kaylee has a crush." sings Kaiden. I blush at that and shake my head violently.

"NO! He`s just a friend!" I exclaim loudly.

"Then why did he tell me he was going out with you bitch?" I jump at the new voice and see Slutty Emi. When did he tell her?

"Well, we aren`t so you can go suck a tree branch." I say, using one of Tiesha`s lines. She huffs then walks away. I don`t want the whole school to know, because they might judge me and him, and I don`t like being judged by people I know, but don`t know. Like Acquaintances. Me and the girls walk to lunch, and when they get there, they start lecturing me. You see, I never told them that I like anyone, I usually just lie and say I don`t like anybody.

.

.

.

.

.

?`s POV

That foolish brat is ours now. We let her go but now we`re getting her back. That brat will pay for all she`s done.


	2. Kaylees Family Joins The Party

_**The Same Day as Previous Chapter**_

?`s POV

That brat will be brought back today. I hear someone walk in the room but I don`t turn around.

"Mrs. Kazuko, the target is at a restaurant, serving some people." says the voice behind me.

"Excellent, send the spies there immediately." and with that, the person walks away.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

School just got out and I`m walking to work. I work as a waitress and sometimes, a store clerk. I get to work and change into my waitress uniform; you should know what they look like. I walk to a table with a man, a woman, and twins. They look about 8 years old.

"Hello, I`m Kaylee and I`ll be your server this evening. Can I get you anything to drink?" I ask politely.

"Yes, My wife and I would like sweet tea, and the kids would like," the man says pausing to looking at them.

"COKE!" the twins exclaim. I laugh, and write that down, then put the pen behind my head. When I return to the kitchen, I make the drinks and have them back to the family in five minutes.

"Have you decided what you would like to eat?" I ask the family. The man smiles and nods his head.

"Yes, I would like the 8 ounce steak, with broccoli and red potatoes. My wife would like the eggplant parmesan. And the twins would both like the fish sticks and grits." the man says as I write it down. I smile and nod.

"Yes sir, it will be here shortly." I walk away, give the order to the chef, then go to another table in my area of the restaurant. The table consists of a man and a little girl. They look oddly familiar, hmm I wonder if I know them. I better not ask.

"Good evening, I`m Kaylee and I`ll be your waitress for the time you`re here. Can I get you something to drink?" I ask pulling out my notepad.

"Yes. Me and my daughter would both like some sprite if you don`t mind." the man tells me. I fix the drinks and I`m out of the kitchen in a couple of minutes. I take their order and give it to the chef. By that time the other family`s order is ready, so I deliver it.

"Here you go sir." I put the plates in front of the corresponding people, and walk away. When I return to the kitchen, the other family`s order is ready. I walk out with the plates and give the man and tiny girl their food.

"Here you go sir, I hope you find it to be to your liking." I smile as I say that.

"Thank you Kaylee, can you do me a favor?" asks the man.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" I ask thinking he wants some dessert for the house.

"You seem like a lonely young woman. You see my wife passed away last year and my daughter isn`t taking it well still. Can you tell her how to move on?" I`m baffled by the question but I nod anyway.

"Of course." I sit down next to the girl. "Well, you father was right, I don`t have a family, but remember your mother will always be with you, in your heart. And you have wonderful memories of her, don't you?" she nods so I continue "Then cherish those memories with all your heart. Your mother wouldn`t want you to be upset over her. She would want you to be happy, but never forget about her." I finish my speech with tears threatening to fall so I pretend to wipe an eyelash from my eye.

"Thank you, if you don`t mind me asking, what happened to your family?" questions the man. Since when is a customer ever curious about the waitress`s life?

"Well, they kind of disowned me about a year ago, all except for my older brother." I explain sadly. The man smiles and nods.

"I understand. I`m sorry about that, but I`m sure they are looking for you at this very moment." What does he mean by that? And how could he know that?

"Um, thank you, but I must get back to work, I will be back." Then I walk away quickly. The rest of the night goes by fast and soon I`m heading home. It`s raining, and I`m so tired, I could fall asleep right now. I finally get to the house, even though I`m soaked, it`s around midnight because I had to work overtime. I walk upstairs and, into mine and Kyo`s room and fall asleep on the floor, not caring if I get the floor wet.

_**The next Morning**_

Kyo`s POV

I open my eyes and discover I`m the only one in the bed. Where`s Kaylee? I look around the room to see her passed out on the floor. Well, there`s my answer. I walk to the closet, stepping over her, and pull out my uniform, then Kaylee`s for when she wakes up. Once I`m changed, I head downstairs and fix breakfast, eggs and toast. I hear steps but I ignore it for now.

"Hey Kyo, what are you making?" asks a feminine voice, Tohru Honda.

"Eggs and toast, want some?" I turn around to see her smile and nod.

"That would be great Kyo. Thanks." she says before leaving. Once I have breakfast done I bring two plates for me and Tohru. She smiles at me and thanks me again before taking a small bite of her eggs. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Tohru, isn`t Kaylee`s birthday coming up soon?" I ask guessing she would know since Kaylee and her spend time together.

"Um, I think it`s on Friday so yes it is." Ok, so today`s Tuesday, I have three days to figure out what I`m getting Kaylee.

"Thanks Tohru, I owe you one for this." I tell her before walking upstairs to find Kaylee still on the ground. She looks a little pale since I was up here. Then, she goes into a coughing fit. Didn`t it rain last night? She walked home in the rain I guess, and now she`s sick. I make her a pallet on the ground, so I can move her without transforming. Once it`s done I gently slide her, so I don`t wake her up, on the pallet, and cover her with the blanket. When I get downstairs I tell Kiyoto that Kaylee`s sick. He looks worried, but he says he`ll stay behind with her, then walks upstairs. After he comes back downstairs, all of us but him head to school.

.

.

.

.

.

?`s POV

Finally I get my revenge. Today we capture her.

"Mam, the machine is ready as you ordered." says a voice from behind me. I smirk and nod, and I hear footsteps walking away. This will be fun. The bitch will suffer for all she`s done.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

I open my eyes and I see Kiyoto looking down at me, but I`m too weak to move.

"Hey Kiyoto, where`s everyone?" I ask weakly. Yeah I`m sick.

"They went to school, but I`m staying to take care of you." he smiles and I nod, trying to get up, and extremely failing. Then we hear the door crash. SOMEONE`S INVADING! I hear feet climbing the stairs rapidly, I panic, and Kiyoto pulls me and him into the closet. Kyo`s door is kicked open and I gasp at who I see through the crack in the closet door. MOM?! WHAT`S SHE DOING HERE?!

"Where are you brat, we know you`re here." she says darkly. Then someone opens the closet door exposing us. A man yanks me away from my brother and I scream, but mom slaps me in the face.

"Shut up brat, or you`ll get much worse. And you," she turns her head to Kiyoto, "You`re a disgrace to the family just like her." she tells him coldly. Man, what a good day to be sick. Again, don`t you just love sarcasm? Another man picks up Kiyoto, but Kiyoto kicks him in his crotch and the man drops him. Kiyoto wastes no time in running away.

"Leave the boy, we`ll come back for him later. Right now we have our target." Then everyone walks out the door and we head to the dreaded place I use to call home. When we get there, the man hooks me up to a table. My 'family' loves doing science experiments. That`s why I was scared of them.

"What are you going to do?" I ask, stuttering a little. The man chuckles evilly.

"Don`t worry bitch, when we`re done you won`t even need to know." I`m so scared right now I start tearing up, but when I try to stop them, I fail miserably. Kyo, wherever you are, please help me.

"Now the experiment will begin." says my 'mom'. Then, she flips a switch and a portal opens up. The man unhooks me and walks me to the portal.

"NOOO! I`M NOT GOING IN THERE!" I scream but they ignore me. They lift me up and soon, I`m seeing all kinds of colors, then blackness.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

I`m walking to school with Yuki and Tohru when I hear running footsteps behind us. We turn around to see Kiyoto running towards us with a scared look in his eyes.

"Kiyoto? What are you doing and why aren`t you with Kaylee?" I question him.

"Well, our mother may have captured her, and maybe she got away with her." he says weakly.

"WHAT?! WHERE DID THEY GO?" I scream at him.

"I don`t know. Maybe back to our old house, they did a lot of scientific stuff there." he explains.

"Lead the way, NOW!" I yell once again. Soon he`s running off in a random direction, with me following. Soon we`re at a creepy looking house, perfect for a phycho family, like Kaylee`s, I mean, who kidnaps their own daughter? We run inside. I see a portal with a man in front of it. I look at him with a furious expression. I run up to him and grab him by his shirt collar.

"Where is Kaylee?" I ask slowly through gritted teeth. The man chuckles like this is funny.

"The bitch will be forever gone when we close the portal." I`ve got to stop them. I run to the what looks like the main panel but a woman who looks a lot like Kaylee hits a button. I turn around to see the portal gone.

"NOOOOOO!" I scream with rage. By now I`m so angry I knock the closest man to me unconscious. I look at the hag who closed the portal and I start to run at her, but Kiyoto stops me.

"Kyo calm down," but I don`t let him finish.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! MY GIRLFRIEND IS SOMEWHERE I CAN`T FIND HER PROBABLY BEING ATTACKED, AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!" I yell in his face. He flinches at my loudness. Why isn`t he concerned? It`s his sister.

"I can reopen it but it might take a few days." he says calmly in contrast to my panicked voice. I`m so stunned that I can`t speak for a few seconds. A man tries to attack Kiyoto, but I save his sorry ass. I finally speak after I`m done beating the person up.

"How huh? Exactly how are you gonna open up the portal? We don`t know how they did so how?" I question him a million times.

"If I can get to the control panel I can find where she went, then use the DNA tracker to find her wherever she went." he explains, and I calm down a little. He better be telling the truth or I`m going to kill him, my girlfriend`s brother or not.

"Fine hold on a minute." I say running through the wall of men blocking the main controls. After about ten minutes, they`re all down, and Kiyoto`s running for the panel, but is captured by one of the men from behind, and strapped to one of the tables. I try to stop them, but one of the others that I beat, got up and tackled me to the ground.

"Hey let me go!" Kiyoto exclaims but nobody listens.

"No way baby boy. You`ve been a naughty boy so mommy has to punish you now," says the woman who closed the portal. THAT`S KAYLEE`S MOM?! I never would have guessed. Then the man pulls out a needle and injects me with its contents. I feel dizzy before I pass out hearing Kiyoto call my name.


	3. Kyo and Kaylee Through?

_**Well, Here`s the third chapter, Let`s see what happened to Kaylee, shall we?**_

Kaylee`s POV

Ugh, my head hurts, but at least I`m not sick anymore. I open my eyes and look around. The room looks a lot like mine and Kyo`s room. Maybe it was all just a dream. When I hear a door open, I look in the doorway to see….. KYO AS A GIRL?! I must be dreaming.

"Uh, who are you?" I ask a little freaked out. The girl has Kyo`s hair color, eyes, and even the same style in clothes, tan capris and a black t-shirt, with a light blue open jacket over it.

"I`m Kyoko Jonah. Who are you?" Ok, officially freaked out here.

"Um, I`m Kaylee Kazuko." I reply quiet as a mouse. Then a man walks through the door. He looks like me in every way, other than the gender mix-up.

"Who`s this Kyoko?" he asks her. Why don`t he just ask me himself

"That`s Kaylee Kazuko, I found her in the forest and brought her here," The boy smiles at me, and holds his hand out for a shake.

"Kale Dakudo, nice to meet ya." I shake his hand and get out of the bed.

"Where am I?" I ask the two look-alikes.

"You`re in Japan, Tokyo." Kylie says.

"Don`t you mean Tokyo, Japan?" I ask thinking she mixed the two up by accident.

"No, we`re in Japan, Tokyo." Ok so from the sound of things, my family sent me into an alternate universe. Cool, but SERIOUSLY?!

"Well, thanks for helping me, but I really need to find a way out of here. Goodbye." I say as I walk past them downstairs. When I get to the bottom, I see girl versions of Yuki and Shigure. Great, anymore of this craziness, and I`ll scream.

"Hi there. I`m Sheila Jonah, and you are?" asks the girl version of Shigure. I feel like I`m in a twisted version of the real world. Oh wait, I AM!

"Kaylee Kazuko." I state quickly to both of them.

"Well, nice to meet you, I`m Suki Jonah." the girl version of Yuki tells me. I simply nod and run out of the house, yelling 'thanks', when I realize, I don`t know how to get back home. I feel stupid right now. I wonder what Kyo`s doing? I hope he`s ok, because I`m not. How can I get back? What do I do until someone gets me out of here? I hear footsteps, which snaps me out of my mental crisis. I turn around to see Kale.

"Hey Kaylee, you ok?" he asks, concern in his voice. SERIOUSLY?!

"No, I`m not. I`m in a parallel universe, with absolutely no way to get home, and no way to see Kyo." I say sadly, sniffling a little bit at the thought of never seeing Kyo again. He nods empathetically and pats my shoulder.

"Don`t worry, you will be home in a few days, I can feel it. In the meantime, you can stay at our house and go to our school as my little cousin." he offers nicely. I shake my head.

"No, I couldn`t possibly allow you to do that. I can just sleep in a tree like I did before, but the school thing is good." He frowns at the tree part. Then a thought occurred to me.

"By the way, do you have an older sister?" I ask. Since I have a brother, and he`s me in this universe, then he should have a sister.  
"You mean Keiko? Yeah." I knew it. I must be physic or something.

"Oh cool." I tell, awkward silence following.

"Hey Kaylee, this boyfriend Kyo of yours, is he like Kyoko?" I nod and he smiles a little. "So, if you`re me from another universe, and Kyoko is Kyo, then Kyoko will be going out with me soon." I`m baffled at that last part.

"Wait, you haven`t asked her yet?" I question him. He looks shyly at the ground and shakes his head.

"No, I haven`t been able to. I always get shy around her. Also, if you`re me then shouldn`t you have brown eyes?" That final part threw me off.

"What do you mean? I do have brown eyes, last I checked." He looks at me crazy.

"No, I`m pretty sure they are blue." What? But I know what I look like and I have brown eyes, unless…..

"What? But I know I have brown eyes." He jumps down the tree, motioning me to follow. I hop to the bottom of the tree and run after him. When we get to the house, he goes upstairs and points to the bathroom. When I go in there I look in the mirror and I`m shocked at what I see. I have the same brown hair, and tan skin, but my eyes, are baby blue now. Maybe it had to do with that vortex that I was sent here through.

"Oh my fudging gosh. My eyes are blue now?!" I exclaim loudly. Still, not as weird as the whole another universe thing. I stare at Kale wide-eyed.

"How did this happen?" I ask him. He just shrugs and a girl with glassed sticks her head through the door.

"Most likely, when you came here through the vortex, a side effect altered your eye color gene, changing it from brown to blue." explains the girl. She looks like Kiyoto almost, so she must be Keiko. I still jumped when she started talking.

"Oh, Kaylee, this is Keiko, Keiko this is Kaylee Kazuko." Kale says introducing us. Keiko walks through the door this time.

"Hi, nice to meet you." she says politely, as we shake hands.

"Nice to meet you to." I tell her sincerely, even though she scared me.

"Hey since you`re both from a family like mine, do you think you can make a machine that can get me back home?" I ask hopefully. When Keiko smiles I`m almost certain she can.

"Yes, I most certainly can, but it might be a few days." she says making me jump around like a crazy person yelling 'YES I`M GOING HOME!' When I`m done I hug Kale, but I don`t hug Keiko for some reason. What can I say? This alternate universe is changing me. I can`t wait to see Kyo, and everyone ag**a**in.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV ( back in Tokyo, Japan) 'I don`t know where it takes place so please bear with me.'

I wake up strapped to a metal 'bed.' I look to my left to see Kiyoto tied up with rope around his hands and feet, and duct tape over his mouth.

"Well, someone decided to wake up." taunts a voice over an intercom. I growl and struggle to get free.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I yell at no certain person. The voice chuckles as I try to release myself.

"Struggle all you want boy, you`ll never get out. Now, listen and you might live, even though you won`t see that bitch again." I feel myself losing my self-control as the voice says 'bitch'. I look at Kiyoto, his eyes say he`s got a plan, but he can`t say it. I still try to get free, when I finally wriggle my wrist out of its cuff. Perfect. As I`m about to break out of this, Kiyoto makes a noise, getting my attention. He shakes his head, telling me to stay, most likely. I look at him like he`s crazy. I make sure nobody`s looking and release myself. I walk over to Kiyoto and remove the duct tape from his mouth slowly so he doesn`t scream.

"Kyo, be careful. Don`t let them see you off the table. Hurry untie me, while I`ll tell you my plan." I untie him, while he goes over the plan to get out of here and get to the machine. When I get done, footsteps could be heard coming this way.

"Kyo, get back on the table and stick to the plan." He says quickly and quietly. I comply and put my hands, and feet through the cuffs again, while Kiyoto puts the rope loosely around his hands and legs. As soon as I put my last limb through, the door swings open, revealing a fat man in a helmet. He looks at me and Kiyoto back and forth, probably deciding which one to go after first. Apparently it`s me because he walks towards me. He releases me from the table and takes me to a chamber, with the old hag from earlier, and I start to growl.

"Oh, shut up, I did you a favor." She says trying to sound like she should be thanked.

"How is making my girlfriend leave a favor. It`s more like a hag getting jealous of her daughter and forcing her to leave." I taunt her. Then I kick the man holding me in the stomach to get free then go after the bitch. Right when I`m about to punch her in the face, she takes out a taser and stuns me with it.

"You`re a real dumbass, you know that? I sent her away for a reason, to rid the world of her existence. She moving on as we speak. Right now she`s probably talking to her male opposite. She don`t love you anymore, so forget her. Why don`t you go out with my niece Brittany?" As soon as I hear that name footsteps came through the door to the chamber. WHAT?! THAT SLUT IS KAYLEE`S COUSIN!? I feel a hand on my back, trying to rub it seductively but failing.

"That`s right babe." I wince at the new unwanted nickname. "My worthless baby cousin is gone, so you can come with me." This bitch is crazy.

"No way slut. I`d rather wait for Kaylee than date a hag like you." She slaps me in the face but it doesn`t hurt that bad since she can`t hit hard.

"HOW DARE YOU! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN THAT WHORE!" she yells loudly. Then the other bastard in the room speaks up.

"Don`t believe us look for yourself." She presses a button which opens the portal. I see Kaylee and a guy that looks like her but I can`t hear what they`re saying. Then a girl comes through the door, scaring my girl. Then they talk for a little while, then Kaylee hugs The boy. After that the dumbass closed the portal again.

"See, she moved on. Now why don`t you date the lovely Brittany and forget about that unforgivable whore?" I`m so angry,that I don`t even realize that Brittany kissed me on the lips. I flinch but then remember Kaylee hugging that bastard and kiss her back full force. Forget that lying, cheating jackass. I`m better off without her.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

I`m with the Jonah family at dinner and I`m having a blast. I figure out a lot about all of them. Suki is the princess of the school, with her own fan club. Sheila is a really big flirt like Shigure. And Kyoko has a temper like Kyo, but she doesn`t show it often. And me and Kale have almost everything in common, but he is the alternate me so it doesn`t surprise me. Keiko is the brainiac like my big bro. I still can`t believe my eyes are different, or that Keiko is older than Kale. When we`re all done I take the plates and clean them off. But something still bugs me. Isn`t there supposed to be a guy version of Tohru?

"Hey guys, is their another bot who lives here?" they all look at each other surprised.

"You mean Tony Monta? Yeah but he`s not here right now." answers Suki. Well I guess I won`t see him until tomorrow. I yawn after taking my place at the table again and talking for a while. Soon me and Kyoko are heading to bed. I make a pallet on the bed and close my eyes, when a thought occurs to me again.

"Hey Kyoko, do you like Kale?" I ask her when she goes to turn out the lights. I see her turn pink in the face.

"Well, yeah but I don`t want to tell him. I`m waiting for him, but I don`t think he likes me." she says sadly.

"You know, your opposite in my world is dating me so I think you have nothing to worry about." I tell her. After I say that the smiles real wide.

"Thanks Kaylee, I`ll keep that in mind." I laugh and we head to bed, me dreaming of my red-eyed knight back home.


	4. Kaylee Returns, Then Leaves

_**A week later in Tokyo, Japan**_

Kyo`s POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I roll over to feel the bed empty. Oh right, that cheating bitch isn`t here anymore. I hate her, but I still can`t forget her. Why? I get ready for school, say goodbye to everyone, and I`m out the door in twenty minutes, and at school in ten more minutes. When I get there I see Brittany standing there waving at me. When I agreed to go out with Brittany, _her_ mom let me go, but Kiyoto is still there. She said Kiyoto would be at our house today with a surprise. She runs over to me and kisses me. Funny, those aren`t the lips I`m used to. I walk to class hand in hand with Britt, then we separate and head to our home room classes.

.

.

.

.

.

Krystal`s POV (Kaylee`s Mom)

Ok, Operation Revenge is going perfectly. Now to retrieve the bitch.

"Johnson, open the vortex." I tell one of the men behind me. I hear footsteps go to the machine, and click some buttons. When the vortex opens, I search for the brat and find her at a house in the forest.

"Williams, get the boy." I order him. He runs out of the room and has my son Kiyoto back here in five minutes.

"Now, listen here, you are going to get your sister and bring her back here, understand? If you don`t there will be consequences." He nods and we tie a rope around him so he doesn`t get lost. He jumps in and searches around for the brat. Now she`ll get what she deserves. Getting rid of her was temporary. Now the real plan has begun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiyoto`s POV

I hop into the hole and land in what looks like home. I head to the house and see a girl who looks like me. I wave to her.

"Um, hello, do you know where Kaylee Kazuko is? I`m here to take her home." I explain. She smiles and nods.

"Yes, she`s in the house as we speak. Follow me." she says turning around and going inside. We get inside and I see what looks like the Sohmas` but in a gender bender, weird.

"Hi people, I`m just here to get my sister, we`ll be out in a minute." I tell them then head upstairs following the girl. When she opens a door I see Kaylee and an orange-haired girl sitting on a bed laughing. I`m so relieved that I run up to sis and hug her like it was our last day on Earth. I notice her eyes are blue. When did that happen?

"KAYLEE I`M SO GLAD I FOUND YOU!" I exclaim. She smiles and hugs me back.

"Kiyoto you're here. I`m so glad I can go home." I wince when she says home. I don`t want to tell her, but I don`t want her to see it. I saw Kyo kissing Brittany and Kaylee will be heart-broken. I give her a sad smile and say goodbye to everyone but then someone stops us.

"Hey Kaylee, is it ok if Kyoko and I come along for a little while?" I turn around to see a boy who looks like Kaylee, minus the eyes. Kaylee nods quickly.

"Sure Kale, come on." the boy runs upstairs to get this Kyoko person. Then him and a girl who looks like Kyo comes down stairs. I pull the rope to show mom that I`m coming back. We walk to the place I fell at and walk through.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

I can`t believe I`m finally home. I mean, don`t get me wrong, I loved staying with my new friends, but I just want to see Kyo and all my other friends. We get to the horrible place I was transported to the other dimension, and I see my sorry excuse for a mother standing there, with a creepy smile on her face.

"Kaylee, it`s lovely to see you got out of that horrible place. Are you ok my darling?" she asks still smiling.

"First of all hag, that place was awesome for a temporary home. Second, I was better until you came back into my life. And last, don`t call me darling." I say with anger. She snarls for a second but quickly recovers.

"But darling, I sent him in there to get you. You should be thanking me. Now you get to see your boyfriend, Kyo is it?" How did she know about Kyo? Whatever, I just need to get out of here.

"I`m leaving hag. Don`t even think about me thanking you, because you still don`t deserve it." Then I run out of there with Kiyoto, Kale, and Kyoko. I look around once we get outside and realize I don`t know the way home from here.

"Um, Kiyoto, how do we get home?" He looks at me a little guilty.

"Yeah, but we need to get something to eat first." Why doesn`t he want me to go home?

"Nonsense, we can eat when we get home." I tell him wanting to get home soon. He sighs defeated and walks the way I guess home is in. I talk to Kyoko while Kiyoto talks to Kale, but he still has a guilty face.

"Kiyoto, is everything ok?" I ask him seriously concerned for him.

"Um, no nothing`s wrong, why do think that something`s wrong?" Ok yea something`s really wrong.

"Ok I guess." He turns back to Kale and starts talking. Soon, we see the house and I literally run to the house. I burst through the door and hug the first person I see which is Tohru.

"GUYS! I`M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I scream in Tohru`s ear.

"Kaylee, your home, are you ok?" I nod in response and I see Yuki and Shigure. I run up and hug them, but they turn into animals. Oh, so the rat`s Yuki and the dog of the zodiac is Shigure.

"Guys I`m back! And, I`m sorry about the animal thing." They nod their animal heads and we go to the table with Yuki sitting on Shigure`s head. I tell them my adventure in the alternate universe. About half way through the story, my other friends come in.

"Yuki, Shigure, this is Kyoko and Kale." I say introducing them. They all exchange greetings and sit down to hear the rest of the story. When I`m done, I hear the door and I see Kyo at the door….. with Brittany on his arm? I run to hug him but he pushes me down. I feel tears but I don`t dare to show them.

"What the heck Kyo?" I ask him confused.

"Shut up and don`t talk to me you cheating whore." he says before walking upstairs with Brittany. What? I feel so heart-broken I feel the tears start to descend.

"Ms. Kazuko, are you alright?" Yuki questions me. I shake my head no and I start to run out of the house not listening to my friends calling my name. I stop at my old tree but decide against it, knowing all my memories with Kyo are there. What did he mean by 'cheating whore'? I need to sleep, maybe I`ll wake up and this will all be a dream. I find a comfy looking tree and lay down feeling all my energy leaving my body.

_**30 minutes later with Kaylee still**_

I wake up feeling refreshed and hopeful. I walk back to the house and I announce to everybody my return. Kiyoto and Kale hug me tightly.

"Kaylee, where were you? You had me worried sick!" Tohru says a little loudly.

"I took a little nap. Don`t worry, I`m fine unless….." I trail off not wanting to say that Kyo called me a whore. They all look at each other and nod.

"Kaylee, Kyo went to town with Brittany." Shigure explains.

"Went? More like he was dragged!" Kyoko yells. I`m shocked to hear this. Why would he do this to me? I never did anything to him so why? I feel the tears threatening to fall. Kale and Kiyoto try to calm me down, but to no avail.

"You need me to kick his ass?" Kyoko asks. Kiyoto takes his hand off my shoulder and shakes his head furiously.

"NO! I`m gonna be the one to do that since I`m the older brother." exclaims Kiyoto.

"Look guys, I appreciate you guys for caring so much, but it won`t help. I just need to be alone for a while ok?." Everyone nods before walking out the door. I leave a note saying that I`m leaving but not saying where. As I`m walking through the woods, I run into the whore and my ex-boyfriend. I walk past them without a word. I hear whispering. I turn around to see Kyo kissing Brittany then she walks away. I continue walking until someone grabs my wrist, and turns me around. Of course, it`s that bastard.

"What? if you`re here to tell me you`re happy with your new slut of a girlfriend then leave because I don`t care." 'Anymore' I add with my thoughts. He looks at me with rage.

"First of all, she`s not the slut you are," but I stop him feeling rage from those few words. I let my anger out.

"HOW HUH?! WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE ME A SLUT?!" I feel the fire in my body fueling my anger even more.

"Well I don`t know, maybe you were rubbing up on that bastard Kale? Yea I saw that bitch." I growl at that and I feel the flames in my hands ready to burn his face off.

"You mean when he said he could get me home to see you? He told me he would get me home so I could see you again, but you don`t care do you. Ha that`s so like you, jumping to conclusions. You know what, just leave me alone and never speak to me again you two-timing heartbreaker." I run off after my big rant. I don`t know why, but I end up at my 'home'. I can`t believe I`m doing this. I walk in and I shout for mom. She comes out of a room with a smile on her face.

"Why hello darling, is something wrong?" she asks never losing the smile. Man for a mom, she`s creeping this daughter out.

"I just needed to be away from someone for a while. And I want to be trained to fight." She smiles wider if possible.

"Oh I`m so glad you came around. Quickly follow me and we will start immediately." She runs off quickly and I follow behind her. She leads me to a room with punching bags, weights, and a lot more training stuff. But then I feel a sharp pain in my neck and I see nothingness.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

I`m standing where Kaylee yelled at me. Is what she said true? Wait, why do I care? I mean she could be lying. Why worry? She`ll come back soon and I can ask her and Kale. I mean she always comes back right? By the time I get home, Brittany`s already there. She has a frown on her face.

"Baby, where were you? I missed you." Man for my girlfriend she`s annoying at times.

"I was talking to your cousin about something. By the way, have you seen Kale?" she nods her head and points to Tohru`s room. I walk up there to see him, Kyoko, Kiyoto, and Tohru. I see Kiyoto give me a glare.

"What do you want, make it quick because I`m pissed off at you right now." he threatens through gritted teeth.

"Um, I need to talk to Kale for a second." Kale glares but nods, getting up to follow me. When we`re out of hearing distance i start talking.

"Kale, is there anything between you and Kaylee?" I looks at me stunned and laughs his ass off.

"You really think that I like her? HAHAHA wow Kaylee was right, you are hard-headed. But no I don`t, I like someone else why?"

"Well when Kaylee`s mother opened to portal, I saw you and Kaylee hugging." I told him with an angered voice. Why am I angry?

"She hugged me because I said that we might be able to get her home, but her family beat her to it." I feel so guilty. So she didn`t cheat on me? I cheated on her? Oh man I got to find her.

"Thanks Kale but I have to find Kaylee, later." I say as I start to run off. I check her tree, but she`s not there. Maybe she went into town? I guess I`ll have to wait for her to get home. But first things first, break up with Brittany. I hurry to the house to find everyone at the door glaring at me, everyone besides Brittany. They say nothing as Yuki hands me a note.

_Dear friends,_

_I`m truly sorry but I need to get away. I can`t stand the fact that Kyo loves my cousin now. You may see me again, but not soon though. Believe me when I say that I`m perfectly fine ok? Don`t worry about me._

_Kyo, if you`re reading this, then you know I ran away because of you. I don`t expect you to care, but I still love you. That`s why I`m leaving, so I can get over you. The next time you see me, I`ll be ready to get my revenge, so be prepared because I won`t hold back._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaylee Kazuko_

Oh man, what have I done?


	5. Running To Father

_**When we left off, Kaylee went to her mother for help and Kyo is searching for her. Let`s continue with the story shall we?**_

Kaylee`s POV

Ugh, my head hurts. I`m chained to a bed. Oh right, I came to mom and she knocked me out. I hear footsteps and the opening of a door. Speak of the devil.

"Finally you`re awake. Now for the real plan to commence. Johnson, hit the switch!" I growl at her and she looks at me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask a little scared. If there`s one thing my family is good at, it`s science. Ironic huh? I stink at science while everyone else is a genius.

"Just mentally prepare for your training." Ok, now I`m really frightened. I have to get out of this. I hope this is convincing.

"Mom, I don`t need mental training baka. I`m hate him and that`s that so LET ME TRAIN!" I know I shouldn`t yell but knowing mom, she`ll be proud. And I was right because she smiled.

"Very well Kaylee, your training will begin when you get out of there by yourself." She walks off after saying that. Man, this wasn`t part of the plan. I struggle to get free. Mom doesn`t need to cut off the circulation to my hands. I have to think of a plan. Good thing mom left me alone. Ok so how do I get out of this building with the supplies I need, and without getting caught? I think of all the possibilities and I finally decide on one. I wiggle one of my hands out of its cuff and use it to free myself from the rest. When I`m completely free, I head to the training room where mom is waiting.

"Finally you`re here. Let`s get started." She points to a punching bag. I punch it to where it swings a ways. When I turn around I see mom smiling. Suddenly I feel something hit me in the back and I do a face plant. Talk about 'what goes around comes around.'

"What the fudge mom? That hurt." I complain. She frowns then smiles again.

"That, my daughter, is the Puncher Bag. When it is punched, it takes how hard it was hit and throws it back at you, twice as hard." She says like she`s proud of it. I wish I could kill her and not get beat up by the men around here. I force a fake smile and get up to punch it again. When my fist hits it, it swings and comes back at me, making me dodge it so I don`t get hurt again. So it helps with strength and counter attacks, AWESOME! I start doing a toll on it and after a few more hits, I knock it off the chain that was holding it up.

"Wonderful my daughter, simply wonderful." Mom shouts as she claps. Wow she must really want me to kill him. But truth is, I know I wouldn`t hurt him physically. I could never forgive myself if I did, even though he cheated on me. I figured that out on my way here, but I better keep up the act if I want to get what I`m after. Mom sets the puncher bag up again, with it double chained to the ceiling.

After a while, it starts to get dark, so I head to my room to 'sleep.' When I`m sure everyone is asleep I leave the room, grabbing a suitcase and two duffle bags. I walk to the closet and pull out some outfits, stuffing them into the suitcase. When it`s almost full I go to the bathroom to get some necessities, toothpaste, a toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo and conditioner and fill the suitcase up the rest of the way. I take the suitcase to the front door and set it there so I can fill up the duffle bags with food for the trip, and a pillow with a blanket. I fill one of the bags to the brim with food to where it can barely zip and put a blanet and pillow in the other. I walk to the front door and make my way out. Once I`m out in the yard, I look back at the house. A simple one-story beige house on the outside, a demonic laboratory on the inside.

"Goodbye old house, I`m not gonna miss ya." I say with a smile as I turn to walk away for good. On the road I pass the forest that leads to _his_ house. I think about going back to the way things were, but I know I couldn`t bare to see Kyo kissing Brittany at the house, I even walk down the path to the house. When the house is in sight I stop and stare at the roof, where Kyo always goes to think. I sigh sadly and I look away from the place I most recently called home.

"Goodbye Kyo and everyone. I`ll miss you but it`s for the best." And with that, I leave the house and go for my new destination, my father`s house. Little did I know, someone`s red eyes were staring at me the whole time.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

Here I am on the roof, thinking about a certain girl who ran away because of me, and what happens? She walks by the house with a bag and suitcase. The moon is full and shines on her face just right so I can see her blue eyes sparkle. How does she have blue eyes anyway?

"Goodbye Kyo and everyone. I`ll miss you but it`s for the best." is what she says before she turns away and runs. Where is she going? Maybe I`m just seeing things, yeah that`s gotta be it. Maybe it`s a sign she`s safe. I hope I get to see her tomorrow and apologize. I go inside and settle in my bed for the night, hopefully to dream about a specific brown-haired angel.

_**The Next Morning**_

Kaylee`s POV

I open my eyes and adjust them to the sun. When I`m fully awake I jump out of the tree and pack the pillow and blanket back in the duffle bag. I take a banana from the food duffle bag, peel it, then chow down on it. I wish I could get there sooner but it will take at least three days to arrive at my dad`s home. He`s the only one who ever loved me, but I remember when mom threatened to kill him if he didn`t leave the house and never return to see me.

_**Flashback (No one`s POV)**_

_**A little six year old Kaylee is sitting on the couch reading **__"One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish" __**when she hears yelling from her parents room. She runs up the stairs as fast as her chubby legs can take her. Peeking through the door, she sees her mother and father arguing about her.**_

"_**NO I`M NOT LEAVING HER HERE ALONE WITH YOU! SHE COMES WITH ME!" yells the man. The woman looks at him with fierceness.**_

"_**I SAID NO! SHE STAYS WITH ME WHILE YOU TAKE YOUR SORRY ASS AND LEAVE!" the woman screams back.**_

"_**I`M NOT GOING WITHOUT HER!" Kaylee is stunned by this. Her parents fighting? She`s never seen them like that. Kaylee`s on the verge of tears when she hears this.**_

"_**Fine then you give me no choice. Either leave or stay here and die." Kaylee`s mother says as she pulls out a gun. When Kaylee`s dad sees the gun he just slaps her in the face and runs out the door to avoid being shot. When he`s in the hallway, he hugs his daughter one last time and leaves the house never to be heard from or of in the house again. The girl is crying when her mom enters the hall and sees the tears on her face.**_

"_**Mommy, why did daddy leave?" asks the crying six year old.**_

"_**It doesn`t matter. All that matters is that he`s gone." says the woman before going downstairs, leaving the girl to cry.**_

_**End Flashback (Back to Kaylee`s POV)**_

Ten years it`s been since I saw my dad. I really missed him, and now I`m going to live with him. I hope he still loves me. Sure he`s my dad but he might have changed into a person like my mom, who hates me for no reason. I wish it didn`t take me so long to get there. The only reason I know where he lives is because I remember him saying where he would live if he ever left. He has a house but it`s a good twenty miles from here. As I`m walking I think about all my friends I`m leaving behind because of one boy. To think, if mom hadn`t treated me like shit, I never would have met everyone I have met, or have any of my current friends. After I`m sure I`ve walked a good ten miles or a little more, I settle in for the night after eating a sandwich made with packaged ham as the bread and cheese in the middle. My last thought before I go to sleep is I can`t wait to see my father after such a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry I haven`t updated in a while. We just got done with FCAT and I had to study the whole time. I should be able to update faster now.**


	6. Kaylee Comes Home

_**We left off with Kaylee traveling to her dad`s house. We go to Kyo the next morning.**_

Kyo`s POV

I open my eyes to Tohru shaking me awake.

"Kyo get up. Time to get ready for school." she reminds me. Maybe Kaylee still goes to our school. I jump out of bed and prepare for school. Once I`m done Tohru, Yuki, and I head to school. Kiyoto has already sent Kale and Kyoko home, but we promised to keep in touch. Before long, we`re at school. As I`m opening my locker three girls surround me.

"So you're the famous Kyo that broke our little Kaylee`s heart eh? says the one with auburn hair, who`s a little on the chubby side, no offense.

"Now Tiesha, let me handle this ok?" reassures the one with light brown hair, glaring at me the whole time. These must be the friends she went to the party with.

"No way I got this Kaiden." The one with very dark, almost black, brown hair cracks her knuckles. She punches me in the face and threatens me.

"If we see Kaylee and she`s as broken as we think she is, you get worse than that you piece of trash." Then the three walk away saying 'nice one Kiara.' I rub the spot where she punched me. It didn`t hurt, but I remember when Kaylee hit me with the bag and then had to examine the side of my face. I hope she`s here. I run to her locker and wait but as the warning bell rings, no sign of her. I guess I`ll have to wait until tonight when we go to her mother`s house. So I sit through another boring day of school as I think about Kaylee, and hoping she`s alright.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

I just started to walk the other ten miles when I hear a noise coming from behind me. I turn around to hear a rattle. SHIT! I look down to see that I almost stepped on a rattle snake. I drop my bags, and haul ass and take for the trees thinking it`s safer than down there. Boy was I wrong….. As I`m jumping I hit a branch that has a bees nest on it. The nest falls and soon the bees are chasing after me. I feel that the safest place will be underground. Good thing I got the element for the job. I jump down but I still run, focusing on the ground below me creating a tunnel as I sprint. A lake soon comes into view and I run for it. When I jump in I start swimming down when I see a hole in the side where I made the tunnel. I get through the hole and close it up as soon as I`m in. It`s very dark in here. I make a little flame and follow the tunnel to where my stuff is. The snake is gone and the bees are nowhere in sight, thank goodness. I grab my stuff and speed walk the rest of the way to my father`s house. When I see it I knock on the door and a tall man with brown and gray hair and green eyes opens the door. I smile, but he looks at me like I`m a stranger.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asks. Wow, so he doesn`t even remember his own daughter.

"DADDY!" I scream as I give him a bear hug. He`s taken back but he hugs back after a while.

"Kaylee, is that you?" he examines me to make sure I`m me.

"Yep it`s me, dad." I say before he hugs me again.

"Wow you`ve grown haven`t you kiddo? You`re not a little girl anymore are you?" I shake my head as tears come to my eyes.

"Daddy, if it`s ok, could I live here for a while? I`m kinda trying to get away from some people right now." He eagerly nods and opens the door to let me inside. I set my bags by the door for now, and sit on the couch with dad.

"So who are you trying to escape from?" he asks with seriousness in his face. I tell him about how I met the Sohmas` and my past relationship with Kyo and tricking mom to get here.

"So you tricked the hag did ya? That`s my girl." He doesn`t like mom very much since she tried to use me as a lab rat, and made him leave. He knows more about parenting then mom knows about science and torture.

"Also, why are your eyes blue? Last time I checked, my daughter had brown." he says with seriousness. I fill him in on the whole alternate universe thing and he looks surprised but amused.

"Dad, where is the guest bedroom? I want to go ahead and put my stuff up." I explain to him. He nods and points down a hall.

"Yes it`s down that way, the second door on your right." I grab my bags and head to the room he described. It was beautiful. The wall was white with orange and purple leaves and butterflies around on it. There was a twin size bed, with a peach comforter, and in the corner of the room, there was a zebra print acoustic guitar. I look in the closet, and it`s a walk-in, probably too much space. Twenty minutes later I`m done and I lay on the bed looking at the guitar. I pick it up and strum a few chords. Soon a song comes to mind and I start to play it.

**Miracle by Cascada**. Boy, meets girl you were my dream, my world

But I was blind, you cheated on me from behind

So on my own I feel so all alone

Though I know it's true I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see that you are made for me

I need a miracle please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see that you are made for me

I need a miracle please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me

Day and night, I'm always by your side'

Cause I know for sure my love is real, my feelings pure

So take a try, no need to ask me why'

Cause I know it's true, I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see that you are made for me

I need a miracle please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see that you are made for me

I need a miracle please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me

**End Song**

I set the guitar down, and tear up a little bit. I can accept that I still love Kyo, but I can`t accept that he would jump to conclusions then not do anything to help me. I may have been taught to always forgive and never forget but being around that hag of a mother that lesson goes away fast. My dad walks in and sits down beside me on the bed.

"So you can play huh? I think I know how you can forget about that boy you talked about." I look up at him curiously.

"How? It`s not like there`s anything that can make me not think about him. No matter what I do, something always reminds me of him." I tell him looking down again.

"Well, I work for a record company so I think I might be able to get you can audition." Dad says confidently.

"Really?" He nods and I hesitate to respond. I`m shy around people sometimes so I don`t know if I want to.

"I don`t know dad, I don`t think it`s my thing. You know how shy I get." I was always shy around new people even when I was a kid, I would hide behind dad.

He chuckles and says, "Believe me I know. But I think we can get you over it, it will just need to take time." I know i`ll fail at this but if it`ll make my dad happy, I`ll go for it.

"Ok dad, I audition." His eyes sparkle and he hugs me.

"My little girl is finally gonna be the little star I always knew you were." dad says tearing up again. I hug him back.

I tell him, "But don`t say I didn`t warn you when I said I might not be able to." he nods and kisses my forehead before leaving me alone in my room. I lay down thinking about the audition I`m gonna , I have two problems with that. First, the drama that I`ll encounter, and second, my shyness could get in the way. I hope dad is right when he said I`m good. I get my pajamas on, a red t-shirt and some red sweat pants, and lay down for the night

.

.

.

.

.

_**With Kyo**_

No one's POV

Kyo`s at the forest house talking to Tohru.

"Tohru, can you get Kiyoto down here for a minute? I have to do something." says the red-eyed boy. Tohru smiles.

"Sure I`ll go get him." she says before walking off to get Kiyoto. Kyo walks out the door, with Kaylee`s brother emerging from the house moments later.

"Ready?" asks Kyo with determination. The other boy nods.

"Yeah but I`m only doing this for Kaylee, not you." Kiyoto says as they start running to the house they assume Kaylee`s in. When they get there they sneak in and Kiyoto leads them to the room that was Kaylee`s back when they were little. They open the door to find nobody in the room.

"I thought she would be in here." says the brother as he checks everywhere. When he gets to the closet he finds some bags missing.

"Wait, there were some bags in here before but where are they?" Kiyoto states as he turns to Kyo. They nod at each other thinking the same thing. 'She didn`t stay here to train, she came to get supplies for traveling.' They leave the house to discuss where the girl could`ve went.

"What the hell? I thought you said she would be here?!" Kyo says pointing a finger at Kiyoto.

"Sorry I guess I was wrong, but come on, do you seriously think she would`ve stayed here?" The tempered boy thinks and realizes there`s no way she would stay here.

"Ok I guess you`re right, but if she`s not here, where is she?" Kiyoto thinks about this for a few minutes but he can`t come up with a place she could be.

"Sorry Kyo I don`t know where she could be." he says sadly while putting his head down. Kyo loses it, taking Kiyoto by the neck.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHERE SHE IS?! SHE`S YOUR SISTER SO YOU SHOULD HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT WHERE SHE WENT."

"HEY! THIS WOULDN`T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN`T CHEAT ON HER YOU BASTARD SO DON`T BLAME ME FOR THIS!" Kiyoto counters. Kyo drops him thinking it really is his fault. If he would have just let Kaylee explain herself, he would still be able to see her smiling face every day. Kyo says nothing as he walks slowly back to the house thinking about the blue-eyed angel he used to call his girlfriend.

**Author`s note**

**Hey readers, I thank you all for the support of my uncle. He`s better and school is almost over so when summer comes I should be able to update every couple of days. I hope this chapter didn`t disappoint you guys. I`ll update as soon as I can. Peace **


	7. 1 Year Later, Kaylee Returns?

_**Well this chapter takes place a year after the last one.**_

I just got off the stage where I just performed my last show in America. I`m currently wearing light gray skinny jeans, red vans, and a white tube top with a red hoodie so no one sees my belly. I`m still self-conscious. I`m finally going home to Japan

_**Flashback (No one`s POV)**_

**Kaylee is outside the recording room waiting to be called for her audition. She put her hair into punk rock pig-tails, and she`s wearing her signature white top with a red hoodie and skinny gray jeans, topped off with some red converses. Finally, her name is called. She barely stands and makes her way into the room stumbling a little bit from nervousness. She sits in the recording booth and strums her guitar playing Miracle by Cascada. When she`s done, all the judges clap except for one who is extremely critic. All the others but him say yes as he sits there staring at me. He lets out a small smile before he claps and nods as well.**

"**Not bad little one. You have the potential of a rockstar. I say yes as well." I smiled as he said that and he runs up to me.**

"**Such an adorable face. Definitely TV worthy!" he exclaims as he pinches my cheek. I grumble something and slap his hand away. I can`t help it that I hate when people do that. I put on my best fake smile and shake his hand before leaving the studio. Dad stays to talk to them about my agent and body guard. I can`t wait for my first show.**

_**End Flashback**_

Kaylee`s POV again

I just boarded the plane for Tokyo and I have people all over me. I guess this is what I get for being famous. The attention is nice, but irritating at times. I told Kiyoto that I`m visiting but not to tell anyone, especially Kyo. I still can`t help but wonder about Kyo and if he knows I`m famous. I don`t know why but I still can`t get over him. I sigh and lean back into my seat and try to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

It`s been a year since I`ve last heard from Kaylee. I know it`s been a while and I should move on, but for some reason, I can`t. I walk into the dining room to see everyone, except Tohru who is cooking, smiling and talking, until I show up, then they`re all quiet. They still give me a cold shoulder from time to time. Then Kiyoto stands up and walks outside motioning me to follow. When he stops he turns around and looks at me angrily.

"Ok Kyo, listen here, we have a guest visiting so if you upset her again I will get Yuki on you got it?" Normally I would be up to the challenge but I`m not up to it today so I nod. But I`m suspicious about the 'again' in that sentence.

"Good. Ok let`s go eat, I`m starving." he says before walking inside again to eat what Tohru made us for breakfast. When I`m done I take a walk in the forest to clear my head. I wonder who Kiyoto`s friend is? Is she like Kaylee?

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

As I depart from the airport I`m swarmed by people asking for pictures and autographs. Thankfully, my bodyguard, Spike picks me up and carries me away from them to the girls` bathroom. While I change, he stands by the door so I can put my disguise on in peace.

First, I put on the clothes, a light red sweater with a white tanktop under it and some dark skinny jeans with white sandals. Next, I grab my blonde wig and my sungalsses on before emerging from the bathroom. Well, time to see my brother and _him._ I hope I keep my cool, because I don`t know if I`ll be able to. Spike drives me to the forest and I climb out of the car. As I walk I try to remember Tohru and not Kyo, but it`s nearly impossible. I reach the house and I start shaking when I knock on the paper door, which might not have been heard. But Kiyoto opens the door and tackles me in a hug. When he looks at me though, he jumps off of me.

"I`M SO SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE! My bad." he explains loudly rubbing the back of his neck. I laugh at my brother.

"Kiyoto, it`s me." his eyes widen and he hugs me again.

"KAYLEE! It`s good to see you again." I put my finger over his mouth.

"Kiyoto! Be quiet, remember I`m a friend from your old school who`s staying for the week ok? And my name`s Maiko got it?" he nods and lets me in the house. Everyone stares at me weird. Strange, Kyo isn`t here.

"Um, excuse me who are you?" asks Shigure in a flirty tone. Seriously, he doesn`t know when to give up. Yuki knocks him in a head when Shigure gets a little too close for my comfort. I laugh quietly and everyone stares at me again. I think they recognized my laugh.

"KAYLEE?" questions Shigure loudly. Shit, I hope my cover`s not blown. I shake my head violently.

"Um, no I`m Maiko Hinagiku. Nice to meet you." I extend a hand to him which he shakes.

"Oh sorry I thought you were our long lost friend." he says sadly before sighing. Man I can`t believe I put them through all this. I feel terrible. I guess I`ll tell them but I hope they don`t tell Kyo. I take the glasses off to reveal my blue eyes. Everyone gasped and Tohru ran up with tears in her eyes and hugged me.

"KAYLEE! WE WERE SO WORRIED! ARE YOU OK?! How have you been? Where have you been?" Tohru still chatters on as I try to quiet her before Kyo hears her. I finally put my hand over her mouth and put a finger to mine signaling her to be quiet.

"Tohru, everyone please keep this a secret. I don`t want Kyo to know it`s me just yet. I`m not comfortable around him and him knowing it`s me." They all nod in agreement. Then I walk upstairs to put my contacts on since I have to take my glasses off. My contacts are a chocolate brown and the wig is still on my head. When I go back down, I see a familiar red eyed boy that broke my heart a year ago. He looks at me curiously then walks up to me. I fake a smile and extend my hand.

"Hi, I`m Maiko Hinagiku, nice to meet you." He shakes my hand with very little enthusiasm.

"Kyo Sohma." he says before going upstairs. I guess he doesn`t want to meet me. I guess I`ll investigate later. In the meantime I`m gonna catch up with everyone, since I have so much to tell them.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiyoto`s POV

As Kaylee tells us about her life as a rockstar, she tells us she was with dad. So that`s where she ran off to. I can`t believe I didn`t think of that. I mean she did always love dad, but dad always gave me the cold shoulder because I was mean to her back then. I`m just glad I have my sister back. Finally I ask her something that might catch her off guard.

"Hey Kaylee, do you still like, you know who?" She looks at me confused then she widens her eyes and sits there stunned like I thought. She nods before looking down in shame. I feel bad for her. I know what will make her happy.

"Hey Kaylee, why don`t you go take a walk? It`ll clear your head." I suggest with excitement in my voice. She smiles and nods.

"That sounds like a good idea. Well thanks Kiyoto, and I`ll be back soon." She says before heading out the door. Now for phase two.

"KYO!" I yell for him and he comes running down the stairs.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED!?" I calm him down after a minute or two.

"Then why did you all me down here?" he asks irritably

"I just thought you might need to find Maiko. She went out for a walk a little while ago and hasn't come back. I`m getting worried about her. Can you look for her? Please?" I beg him. He sighs in annoynce.

"Whatever I guess." Well, now I just hope they`ll run into eachother. I swear my sister is so silly at times trying to fool Kyo with that disguise. To be honest I hope it fails soon so she can stop this stupidness.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

I can`t believe this. Why do I have to search for this chick? She`s Kiyoto`s friend. As I`m walking I see a girl in a tree. But not any tree, Kaylee`s tree. What is she doing up there? How did she get up there?

"HEY! YOU BETTER GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" I scream at her. She jumps and falls out the tree, but she lands on the ground.

"Oh it`s you. Don`t scare me like that!" she exclaims as she walks up to me

"Well, what did you want?" I look at her curiously. I don`t think this girl is who she says she is. Maybe I can get her to tell the truth.

"Well, Kiyoto sent me to look for you. He said he forgot to tell you something. By the way, how did you meet Kiyoto?" She looks away nervously and she studders when she answers.

"I… um… met him… at our… old school. Yeah that`s it." she says quickly before walking to the house. I know what I can ask her next.

"So, do you know Kiyoto`s sister Kaylee?" She stops dead in her tracks and looks at me with a glare.

"Of course I know her! Why wouldn`t I know who my friend`s sister is? She was a very nice girl, but I haven`t seen her in forever. Why do you ask?" I shrug. That doesn`t sound like the truth, but I`ll let it slide for the time being. We walk back to the house in total silence. When we get back it`s around 7 o`clock so Tohru has dinner ready. We eat the salad she made us. After everyone is finished, Maiko goes upstairs to Tohru`s room, and I go to my room. I lay down thinking about the new girl before drifting off thinking about _her._

.

.

.

.

.

No one`s POV (Around Midnight)

We look into Tohru`s room and find Tohru on her bed fast asleep and Kaylee (Maiko) wide awake in thought. The wig and contacts are gone so she has her brown hair and blue eyes back.

'That was a close one today. I thought he would`ve found out. I better wait until I know what he thinks about me before I tell him.' the brunette thinks to herself. She stays there for a while before going on a walk knowing she won`t sleep until her thoughts are cleared up. As she walks by her tree, she remembers all the good times with Kyo she had here. She lived, confessed her love, and had her first kiss. All in this one place. She also remembered she was by this tree when she yelled at Kyo a year ago. She feels the hurt and pain he caused her then, and the remorse in his eyes when she told the truth. She sits in the tree as she feels the tears fall silently, slowly crying herself to sleep in the tree.

In Kyo`s room though, it`s a different story. He`s not thinking about Kaylee, he`s thinking about Maiko and her resemblance to her. She had the same eye shape, speech pattern, and she almost had the same clothing choices as Kaylee.

'I wonder if she`s still awake. I`m gonna check' he said to himself before going to Tohru`s room to check. She wasn`t in the room though. This wasn`t unexpected but it did arouse Kyo`s suspicions. And the brown contacts didn`t help at all. He runs downstairs and out the door, thinking he knows where she is. When he gets there he can`t believe what he saw. At the top of the tree, there`s a brown-haired girl he had been searching for over a year. He smiles and jumps up the tree to see her. She was so peaceful, but her eyes were red. 'Had she cried herself to sleep' thought Kyo. It didn`t matter though. All that mattered to the boy was that she came back. He stayed up there with her the whole night and fell asleep next to her.

**Hey guys, Zoey again. I know I haven`t updated in a while, but I hope this makes up for the long wait.**

**Well, until next time people. Peace out!**


	8. The Next Day and Concert

_**Well here`s chapter 8 of my so-called-amazing fanfic **__'All in the families'_

_**The next morning at 8:00 a.m.**_

Kaylee`s POV

I wake up and I know automatically something`s off. I feel the heat from the body of another person. I look to my right and I`m horrified at what I see. I see Kyo asleep next to me. I start freaking out in my head. He starts to move and he opens his eyes. I might as well try to have fun with this. I have become a prankster during my fame if you haven`t noticed. I fake asleep and I cuddle into his chest. As soon as I do that, I feel him turn into a cat making me lose my pillow and causing me to 'wake up.'

"Huh? Where am I?" I ask to myself on purpose. I look at the fur ball that`s Kyo and hug him.

"AWWW! SUCH A CUTE KITTEN!" I say with enthusiasm. I can tell he`s not happy about this. He jumps out my arms and out of the tree. Well, at least that got him to leave. I head back to the house, and as I walk through the door, I`m met by my brother.

"Kaylee where were you? You had us worried sick!" he scolds me. I shrug at this.

"I slept in my tree. What`s wrong with that?" I ask innocently.

"Because you never told us where you were going. We lost you once, I don`t want to lose you again." he says making me feel guilty. I sigh and lower my head.

"I`m sorry but I just couldn`t sleep so I thought my tree could put me to sleep." his expression goes from a scowl to a smirk.

"What? All your Kyo memories help?" he teases me. I turn tomato red at the comment.

"NO! I`m just use to my tree, where I lived when YOU disowned me!" I remark making him feel guilty. Serves him right.

"Can`t you let that go?" he pleas. I chuckle at my brother`s stupidity.

"Duh, you`re my bro after all. But I`m still going to get payback for that last comment." I threaten him. We laugh together before I walk upstairs to shower. While I take my clothes off I feel like someone`s watching me. It`s not long before I shrug the feeling aside and step into the shower, letting my worries wash down the drain temporarily.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

That was so weird. What the hell is up with Kaylee? Didn`t she recognize me? She`s got some explaining to do. I walk back to the house so when I transform I can have clothes. When I get there I jump up a tree near the house and into my bedroom window where I change 5 minutes later. Suddenly, I hear the shower turn on. Of course my curiosity got the best of me as I went to investigate who was in there. I look through the crack in the door to see Kaylee taking off her shirt. My eyes widen as I back up from the door. I have to admit Kaylee has matured over the past year. I wonder if… WHOA KYO! KEEP THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD! I walk into Tohru`s room and wait for her to get done so we can talk. As I sit there waiting, I hear a cellphone go off. I find the phone causing the racket and answer it.

"Yea?" I ask a little aggravated. The voice on the other side is a little loud and nearly busts my eardrums.

"KAYLEE WHERE ARE YOU?! IT`S 30 MINUTES UNTIL THE CONCERT!" Concert? Since when does Kaylee go to a concert? I hear the door open to find Kaylee standing there with a towel wrapped around her. She gasps and runs to the phone.

"Hello? Kaylee speaking." And once again the voice yells. Kaylee flinches and answers back quickly.

"Sorry sir. I guess I lost track of time… I`ll be there in 10 minutes." She hangs up and runs out the door. Man, what is up with that girl? And what`s with the phone call about a concert? Wait, did she have clothes when she left?

.

.

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

SHIT! DOUBLE SHIT! TRIPLE SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT MY CONCERT! I look down at my watch to check the time. The concert`s at noon and its 11:30. As I look at my watch I realize I`m in my towel. I run back upstairs and find Kyo still on the bed. As I grab my bag, he just sits there. Once I have the bag, I run downstairs again, thinking I can change at the show. When I get outside I start using my wind element to make me run faster to the spot where Spike dropped me off. When I`m there I see dad in a car waiting for me. I jump into the car and dad speeds off to the show.

"Kaylee, why aren't you wearing clothes?" he asks me with a stern but confused voice.

"Umm… I was in the shower and I didn`t have time to change before Julian called me." Dad nods and keeps driving until we get to the show area. When we get there, we`re met by my manager Julian.

"Kaylee where were you? The show starts in 10 minutes! And why aren`t you clothed?" Julian questions as we speed walk to my dressing room. I walk in and close the door and talk to him through it.

"I was with my brother. I know. And I just got out of the shower when you called so I didn`t have time to change." I explain as I pull on my black and white skinny jeans that looked like they were ripped to shreds. I put on my one shoulder pink shirt with red flame patterns all over it before I put on my pink converses and walk out of the dressing room. I figured my hair looked awesome since the windows were down and my hair looks windblown.

"30 seconds to show Ms. Kazuko." says the stage director. I nod and thank him before running. As soon as I get to the stage I hear the person on stage say my name.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU KNOW HER YOU LOVE HER. THE CRAZY BUT COOL, KAYLEE KAZUKO!" he runs off stage while I run on stage. I take the microphone from him as we pass each other.

"WHAT`S UP PEOPLE?! ARE YALL HAVING FUN?" The crowd chants and cheers.

"Well this first song is dedicated to my best friends here in Tokyo. I don`t know if they`re here, but their names are Kiara, Tiesha, and Kaiden!"

_**Oath By Cher Lloyd**_

**Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and i'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do**

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I'll never let you go  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
Just thought that you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you

Yeah...  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
You should know, you should know, you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
Woah, this is my oath to you.

Everyone cheers and claps. I start to get a little depressed as I announce the next song.

"Well guys, if you`ve been to one of my recent shows, you know who this song is to…"

_**Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**_

**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_**[Chorus]**_****

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_**[Chorus x2]**_****

_**[x2]**_**  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

Kaylee does a few more songs before the show is over and backstage is where Kaylee heads.

_**After the concert Backstage.**_

No one`s POV

Kaylee sits at a table signing autographs and taking pictures with her fans. She even got a bracelet from a girl who had cancer that was lucky enough to come here. She was about to be kicked out, but Kaylee stopped them and said that the girl could stay. When she`s done it`s almost 5:00 p.m. Her father takes her home but not before giving her a reminder.

"Don`t forget Kaylee, the next concert is in a week ok? Stay near incase something happens." She nods before leaving the car and walking to meet who was supposed to be her brother, but instead was met by Kyo. She stands there and stares at him with a blush evident on her face.

"Look Kaylee, we need to talk." Kyo whispers to her as he walks towards her. She backs up one step with each step he takes.

"No I don`t want to. Just leave me alone." she says as she tries to run past him. He grabs her wrist and pulls her close but not close enough to transform.

"Let me go!" she exclaims trying to get out of Kyo`s death grip.

"Nope. Not until we talk." he whispers into her ear. She`s on the verge of tears just from him bringing up the past.

"There`s nothing to discuss. You made it clear you didn`t want me around. So can`t you leave me alone?" Her voice cracks a little as a couple of tears fall. Kyo wipes her tears away and looks her dead in the eye. He can see the pain he caused her. He sighs and lets her go.

"Fine. Don`t listen to what I have to say. But know that whether you want to or not, you`re gonna have to listen sometime." he says before leaving for the house. Kaylee walks to her tree and sits down letting her tears free fall. She eventually cries herself to sleep like the previous night.

_**With Kyo on the roof of the house**_

No one`s POV still

Kyo sits on his usual spot on the roof thinking about a certain brown haired angel who he loves.

'I wonder what she`s doing now. Maybe she`s at her tree. I`m gonna go look." he thinks to himself before jumping off the roof and running into the forest.

In the background you see Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Kiyoto watching Kyo leave.

"Aww, such a beautiful young love." "Finally that stupid cat will hopefully apologize." "I hope she`ll forgive him." "He hurts her again, he`s gonna pay."

.

.

.

_**Hey guys guess what? SCHOOLS OVER FOR ME! You know what that means? MORE UPDATES! Well, peace out, see you next chapter.**_


	9. Forgiveness?

_**Me- Here`s the next chapter ppl. But before that guess what? We have guests visiting me to help with this chapter. And BTW next chapter after this is an interview between Kyo and Kaylee.**_

_**Kyo and Kaylee- HEY WE NEVER AGREED TO THIS!**_

_**Me- Shut up and deal with it!**_

_**Kyo- *mumbles* bitch**_

_**Me- What was that? *cracks knuckles***_

_**Kyo- NOTHING!**_

_**Me- That`s what I thought. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS**_

_**With Kyo at Kaylee`s tree**_

Kyo`s POV

I get to the tree and see Kaylee at the top in the same position as last night. She`s shaking real badly. Probably because it feels like it`s 50 degrees outside. I make sure no one is looking before I willingly take off the bracelet for 1 minute before putting it back on and jumping up to the top of the tree. I pick up Kaylee and sit down before I lay her on my lap and wrap my arms around her. Her head falls onto my neck from her being asleep. I smile as she leans back further into me trying to get warm. I remember all the times we have been up here like this. I sit with her until it`s about to rain. I pick her up and carry her to the house. When we get there only Kiyoto is there.

"Hey Kyo. What`s up?" Kiyoto says without looking at me.

"I just saved your sister from being rained on." He turns around to see me holding Kaylee bridal style and his eyes fill up with rage. He must have seen her red eyes.

"Kyo? Why are her eyes red and puffy? If you said anything to her I swear-"

"I didn`t say anything to her. She was asleep when I found her."

"Oh. Ok I guess. But when she wakes up tell her I need to talk to her." he says before walking back to the table to work on whatever. I take Kaylee up to my room and lay her on the bed before covering her with the blankets. I leave the room to let her sleep in peace. She`s a very heavy sleeper though.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

Kaylee`s POV

-Yawn- Man, how long was I out? I think I`m in my tree…wait, soft surface…not my tree. I look around and it looks like I`m in…KYO`S ROOM?! HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE!? The door to the room opens revealing Kyo. I just sit there staring at him. He smiles but I keep a straight face. If you call an embarrassed and shocked face straight.

"So you gonna listen yet?" he asks me. I don`t say anything, just shake my head. He sighs loudly.

"Fine, you don`t want to listen? Then I`ll make you listen." He runs and jumps on top of me trapping my hands above my head, and stopping me from moving. I struggle to get free but to no avail. I finally give up.

"Can`t you leave me alone? What`s it gonna take for you to stop?" he grins at my question.

"You have to listen to everything I say, and if you still want me to leave you alone I will." I think about it for a while before I finally nod.

"Alright. First off, I didn`t know that you weren`t cheating on me. I know I assumed and I shouldn`t have. I loved you but I was too blinded by my anger for him that I jumped to conclusions. Second, I know you might not want to hear this but I still love you. I don`t want you to disappear again. I made you leave once, I don`t want to make that mistake again." My eyes start to water as I close my eyes and look away from him. 'He`s lying' I try to tell myself.

(Author Note- I know Kyo is OCC, but it`s funny when you think about it. A very hot-headed guy admitting he`s wrong. Kyo is still awesome, angry or nice.)

"So still want me to leave you alone?" I don`t know what to do. I finally decide to talk.

"I g-guess I d-don`t." I say slowly. He smiles and rolls off and beside me. He snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him, putting his head into the crook of my neck. I feel him smirk making me blush with embarrassment.

"Kyo, what are you doing?" I ask him still red like a tomato.

"What do you think I`m doing? I`m relaxing with my girlfriend." I stutter my next words very badly.

"H-hey! I ne-never s-sa-said I w-was your g-girl-girlfriend." He keeps on smirking.

"Well, I say you are and you know you want to be." I struggle to get free, but he has an iron grip. I guess I`m stuck like this until he lets me go.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV

I finally got her to listen to me! Now time for punishment for that year of torture without her.

"By the way Kaylee, you need a punishment for leaving me and everyone here." I loosen up my arms and turn her around. I see the fear in her eyes, making me smile wider. Then out of nowhere, I start to tickle her sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA K-KYO HAHAHAHA S-ST-STOP!" She continues on laughing until I stop ten minutes later. When she catches her breath, she glares at me.

"You`re mean." And she turns away from me. Before she can get up, I grab her waist and pull her to me.

"I`m mean, but that`s what you love about me." I whisper in her ear softly. Then, she does something I didn`t think she would do, she leans into me, making me grin.

"I guess your right Kyo. I did miss this, laying here in silence." I smile at her. At least she forgave me. Soon I hear her snoring lightly. I really missed her. Soon I start to close my eyes and drift into a deep sleep.

_**Kaylee`s Dream (No one`s POV)**_

_Kaylee wakes up and looks around to find she`s near a house in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly, she hears children laughing. When she looks behind her she sees a boy and a girl. The boy had blue eyes like her and red hair like Kyo. The girl had red eyes like Kyo and brown hair like her. They looked the same age._

"_Kids! Time for dinner!" says a voice from behind the children. Kaylee gasps recognizing the owner of the voice right away. It was future her. She follows the children to the house to see herself._

"_Well long time no see kiddo. Have you been good lately?" she jokes around. Kaylee scoffs._

"_Well, nice to see you too. So these yours?" Future Kaylee nods and younger Kaylee blushes._

"_So, you mean, I have kids in the future?" Future Kaylee once again nods and the other Kaylee goes a little dramatic._

"_Who did that to you? I`ll kill them!" she says making F-Kaylee chuckle._

"_I doubt you would do that to Kyo." Kaylee stares at her older self. Then she falls to her knees._

"_You mean that Kyo gets me pregnant?" F-Kaylee nods and Kaylee asks one more question._

"_How much time do I have?"_

"_About a year or two. Don`t worry Kyo is still here, he`s just at work." As is on cue the door opens to reveal an older Kyo. F-Kaylee walks up to him and kisses him. Soon, they start making out._

"_Ok, how do I get out of here? I have a feeling you`re about to try for another child and I don`t want to be mentally scarred for the rest of my life." They both blush and pinch my arms making me yelp._

_**End Dream**_

I jolt upright and I feel the pain in my arm. And of course my obnoxious brother is the one who pinched me. I glare at him so bad, if looks could kill, he would be dead now.

"Are you chizzin serious?! Why the hell did you do that?!" I yell at him. He smirks at me, creeping me out.

"Just preparing you." he stated simply before walking out. For a brother, he`s still a jerk sometimes. Oh well, I guess time to get ready. I take a shower and dry off before I put some clothes on. I was wearing a pink shirt that says "BAD TO THE BONE" and some red skinny jeans with pink sandals. I decided to be a little girly if you can`t tell. I walk downstairs and I don`t like what I see. Kagura is here… Yep I`m a dead woman. I slowly walk downstairs and sit beside and possibly behind Tohru. Last time I said I liked cats she got all dramatic about Kyo, at least I know why now.

"Where`s Kyo?" I ask but no one answers. "Umm… ok I guess I`m going for a walk." I say awkwardly and run out the door. Well, let`s see, what to do… wow there`s nothing to do. Maybe I can go into town and get something to eat since Kagura`s at the house. Without further thinking, I walk out of the forest and to the nearest restaurant, which is _IHOP _and sit down. Soon after I`m seated, a nice waiter comes to my table.

"Ah, hello madame. What can I get for you on this fine day?" he asks in a thick French accent.

"Umm… I`ll take the quick two egg breakfast. Thank you." I say politely.

"Ahh of course. And your drink?" Oops I almost forgot.

"Umm some coffee would be nice." he nods and heads to the kitchen. I let out a sigh of exhaustion. It`s been quite a while since I had time to think by myself. It feels soothing. I sit back and let a small smile come to my face. That is, until I hear voices that I never thought I would hear again.

"KAYLEE!" Kaiden, Tiesha, another girl I don`t know run over and drag me out of the booth and squeeze me until I`m sure my eyes are popping out of my head. All except the unknown girl.

"Guys…..can`t…..breath….." I struggle to say. The let me go and smile.

"It`s good to see you again girl. Where have you been? You have some explaining to do missy." Kaiden scolds me. I just stand there speechless. Then Tiesha introduces me to the new girl.

"Oh by the way, Kaylee this is Gabby, she`s Kiara`s replacement. Also she`s a real good friend." Replacement?

"What happened to Kiara?" I ask, getting distasteful looks.

"That bitch decided that she was too good to be our friend so she doesn`t hang out with us anymore." Kaiden explains with venom in her voice. Kiara did that? Maybe I can get some revenge. Hehehe…

"Well then, how about we give her a taste of her own medicine?" They look at me with mischief in their eyes.

"How exactly?" asks Tiesha. I forgot to mention Gabby has brown wavy hair and green eyes. She`s wearing her school uniform which is green.

"Come to the concert and I`ll show you. And give her a ticket too so we can rub it in her face." I say as I take out some tickets from my pocket. I always carry tickets in case I can give some out.

"Who`s playing?" questions Gabby. Oh they have no idea.

"You`ll see but don`t forget to wear something nice. We might end up on stage if we`re lucky." I snicker quietly and they sit down at the table. We catch up on old times and when I`m done eating, I say goodbye and head home. It was good to see them again after so long. I enter the house with a smile on my face and sure enough, Kagura`s beating up Kyo again. What did he supposedly do now? Well, looks like no one noticed me so I head upstairs and practice the song I`m doing with my friends. They`ll sing too of course but we listened to this all the time back before I was famous. I can`t wait for this. As I`m finishing the song Kyo walks in but I don`t hear him. I only realize him when he grabs my waist and pulls my back to his chest.

"Kyo! Don`t scare me like that! And let me go!" I exclaim trying to get free. He lets out a deep chuckle before squeezing me tighter.

"Why would I do that? Maybe I don`t want to." he replies teasingly. He`s really asking for it. He`s probably gonna hate me for this.

"KYO!" I yell as I kick him where the sun don`t shine. I get a grunt of pain and arms releasing me as a reaction.

"That… was… cruel" he struggled to say. I giggle and fall to the ground. Then of course with my luck he recovers quickly and climbs on top of me as I`m on the ground. He has an evil look in his eyes, and for the first time in a long time I`m scared for my life.

"You`re gonna pay for that little girl." He threatens before he starts rubbing my sides. I gasp and try to shake him off.

"Kyo what are you doing?" I ask with fear in my voice. He chuckles before tickling my sides.

.

.

.

.

.

No one`s POV

After ten minutes of continuous laughing Kyo finally decides she`s had enough torture. She gasps for air and punches him lightly.

"You`re still mean." she says before looking away from him with a pout on her face. He uses one hand to trap her hands and the other to turn her head, making him look at her.

"You can`t avoid me silly. You forgave me didn`t you?"

"Yea I wish I didn`t" she mumbled to herself. He kisses her cheek before getting off of her. As soon as he does the door opens, revealing a little bunny boy.

"KAYLEE!" he yells before jumping on her. Kaylee giggles at the little bunny.

"Hey Momiji. Good to see you again." The little bunny jumps on her head. Kyo starts to get a little jealous. He grabs the Kaylee while the bunny is on her head. If Momiji wasn`t a bunny, you would think they were a happy family. But Kyo and Kaylee`s family come in a later story.

**Author`s note**

_**Hey guys srry I didn`t update sooner I was with my dad and his brother`s family on vacation. Prepare for the awesomeness of the interview! Peace out! :P**_


	10. Friendship Concert

_**Hey people just so you know this chapter is mainly the concert. That`s where this begins. The concert is about to start. ON WITH THE STORY! btw I moving the interview to the end of the story.**_

Kaylee`s POV

I can`t wait for tonight! We are at the seats that were on the tickets and I`m about to get ready. It`s about thirty minutes until the concert starts.

Kaiden is on the far left. She`s wearing a purple one shoulder shirt with black capris, and white sandals. Her chest length dirty blonde hair is in a curly ponytail. Perfect for the show in my opinion.

Tiesha is between Kaiden and me. She`s got on a hot pink t-shirt with a black mustache and it says "_Mustache Rox" _and white skinny jeans, along with hot pink converses. Her auburn hair is pulled up in pigtails and a purple _Justin Bieber_ hat. Awesome, except for the hat. No offense JB fans, but I don`t like him.

Gabby is on the other side of me. She`s sporting a neon green tank top, and navy blue short shorts, plus gray vans. She has her dark brown hair in a side pony. Epic for tonight.

"Hey guys you wanna go backstage for a while? I have the passes." I say knowing we have to get back there before Julian gets on to me and ruins this.

"Sure. Let`s go before it gets any later." says Kaiden as she grabs the pass from my hand and runs past me to go backstage. Gabby, Tiesha, and I follow her but go a little slower.

We`re finally backstage and I said I needed to use the bathroom. I walk to my dressing room and put on my outfit. I`m wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top that stops right above my belly button, a red vest, some gray short shorts, and some black combat boots. I have no makeup and neither do any of my friends. That`s one thing we have in common, we all believe natural beauty is better than having a pound of colored powered rocks on our faces. No offense again.

I walk out of the dressing room and meet my friends and… their standing outside the bathroom!

"Kaylee, where were you? You said you were going to the bathroom." asks Tiesha. Man I can`t lie but I have to.

"There was another bathroom, but anyways let`s get back to our seats before the concert starts." And I still didn`t tell them that they were gonna be on stage. Instead of leading them to the seats, I lead them to platforms that rise to the stage. With how smart my friends are they`ll know when to sing.

"Guys wait look at that." I point out an imaginary object and the platforms raise us. Soon erupts of clapping and shouting make nearly deaf. They all get over their shock and glare at me hard. I take my place where the lead microphone is. Behind me, from left to right is Kaiden, Gabby, and Tiesha.

"HEY GUYS YOU READY TO ROCK?" The crowd cheers even louder. I look at the band behind me. I play sometimes but I took off so I could sing with my friends. I motioned for our electric guitar player to start.

_**Oath by Cher Lloyd**_

**Kaylee: Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and i'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, i'll be the bright light to guide you  
Kaiden: 'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do**

Kaylee/Kaiden: Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

All: Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Tiesha: I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie

Kaiden, Tiesha, and I Pointed at Gabby cueing her to sing.

**Gabby: We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along**

Tiesha/Gabby: Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

All: Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Kaylee: I'll never let you go  
Kaiden: Woah, this is my oath to you  
Tiesha: Just thought that you should know  
Gabby: Woah, this is my oath to you  
She must catch on fast.**  
Yeah...  
All: Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
You should know, you should know, you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
Woah, this is my oath to you.**

The crowd burst with cheer once more as we finished the song. I guess it`s time to introduce everyone.

"ARE WE HAVING A GOOD TIME?" Clapping and I continue. "ROCKIN'! NOW, TIME FOR YOU TO MEET SOME FRIENDS OF MINE! We got the one and only prank queen KAIDEN! The caretaker of the group, the picker-upper TIESHA! And last but certainly not least, we have the newest member to our friendship group, GABBY!" The girls quickly run off stage as they were embarrassed enough. Once I`m done our drummer, Cody starts the next song. It`s one I haven`t done in a while, and I never thought I would do.

_**Everytime We Touch: Cascada**_

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

I end in a sort of praying position, with my hands in front of my face on my knees. The crowd praises me once more. I know a lot of songs I could do but I have a strict limit of eight because this place is needed for something later.

"THIS IS FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO FEEL LIKE YOU`RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH! Remember, YOUR WORTH MORE THAN GOLD!"

_**Gold by Britt Nicole**_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh**

You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low  
What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful  
Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling  
Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold you're gold)

Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose  
Just ignore they don't know the real you  
All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire  
Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold you're gold)

So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved  
And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough  
Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up  
But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough  
So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out  
You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars  
This is for you, wherever you are

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,  
You're gold

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold you're gold)

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out

I love that song personally. It helped me get through the very monstrosity that I called a family

_**Skip to end of concert**_

I see my friends yelling and screaming for me. I motion for them to come on stage with me again. They immediately jump up and hug me.

"That was awesome Kaylee!" yells Tiesha over the crowd.

"Yea! And look back there in the row behind us!" exclaims Kaiden. I look over and I`m surprised at what I saw. Kiara sitting there with a shocked look on her face. Well, shows her how good she is for us. My friends and I head backstage so I can hurry up with autographs before I leave to eat with my friends. I feel bad that I haven`t seen Kyo practically all day, but these girls are my bffs. I can take one day with my friends. As I`m signing my friends are talking to my manager. During the autographs I pay no attention to who the person is.

"Alright, who is this for?" I ask as I write my name.

"Save it Kaylee. Why would I want my friends autograph?" Attitude much? Sheesh.

"I`m not your friend got it? I never want to or will be again. You have a replacement so either get the autograph or get lost." I hiss at her. She just scoffs and turns her back to me and walks away. Serves her right.

After all the fans are satisfied, I grab my friends and we head to the place we first met, _Subway._

_**Flashback Time. No one`s POV**_

_**Kaylee was at Subway getting lunch to take back to school. Students are allowed to eat off campus but must be back in time for their next class. As Kaylee was leaving, she bumped into a girl with green eyes, both falling to the ground and Kaylee drops her sub she bought.**_

"_**Sorry about that. Here, let me buy you a new one." the girl offers while helping Kaylee up.**_

"_**It`s fine I can buy a new one. No harm done." Kaylee says, grabbing the girl`s hand and getting up. The two girls walk in together and order their sandwiches. Kaylee pays for hers and is about to leave when the other girl speaks up.**_

"_**Hey. Wanna sit with me and my friends?" Kaylee stops dead in her tracks and turns around.**_

"_**Are you sure?" The girl nods and Kaylee walks over to her.**_

"_**Ok. Where are your friends?" asks Kaylee. The girl motions over to two other girls at a table. They walk over to the table and sit down.**_

"_**Guys, this is…" Kaiden trailing off, Kaylee finishes for her.**_

"_**Kaylee Kazuko. Nice to meet you. And by the way, you never told me your name."**_

"_**Oh, I`m Kaiden. This is Tiesha." motioning over to the girl with glasses, "And Kiara." Motioning over to the other girl. All the girls smile. A new friendship was budding.**_

_**Flashback End (Kaylee`s POV Again.)**_

We sit at the same table from back then. We all order our sandwiches and I pay for them all, you know. I thought I would be paid much more but I only get paid a little since I`m only a minor and all the money goes to my dad.

"Man, it`s been a while hasn`t it?" I say, which I get nods from Tiesha and Kaiden. When we`re all done we go our separate ways. At the Sohma house everyone looks at me in astonishment.

"Awesome Kaylee. That performance was amazing." says Tohru. Oh shit…

**ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS**

_**Discovered! Well tune in next time for ALL IN THE FAMILIES!**_

_**Here`s the songs Kaylee did.**_

_**Oath by Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G.**_

_**Everytime We Touch by Cascada**_

_**Gold by Britt Nicole**_

_**Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale**_

_**Blown Away by Carrie Underwood**_

_**Easy by Sheryl Crow**_

_**Stay My Baby by Miranda Cosgrove**_

_**Dancing Crazy by Miranda Cosgrove**_


	11. Explanation and Store Madness

_**Hey so I know it's been over a month since I last updated, it's for two reasons. Well, here's the next 1**__**st**__** reason is that I lost my creative juices. 2**__**nd**__** is that we keep losing our internet connection almost every other day. Should I make the chapters shorter so I can update faster? Tell me if you think so. Well enjoy this chappie. **___

.

.

.

Kaylee`s POV

Shit! How did they find out? I said I was going to a concert but not that I was gonna be in one.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" I ask trying to pull the dumb act but they don't buy it.

"All of us were going to get something to eat. When we got to the restaurant we saw our little Kaylee on stage! We're so proud!" Shigure exclaims pulling me into a bear hug, cutting off my precious oxygen supply.

"C-can`t b-breath…" I manage to get out before Shigure lets me go. I take a huge gulp of air before I speak.

'Uh, wait that was on TV? They said they weren't gonna do that!" Damn Julian, you're so dead when I see you again. I feel arms snake around my mid-section startling me. I struggle to get free from the death grip as it takes me upstairs. We get into Kyo`s room and it throws me on the bed. I close my eyes as I go through the air. When I open my eyes, Kyo is hovering over me, trapping my hands above my head.

"Kyo, this isn`t funny. Let me go." I tell him before he growls.

"Why did you lie to us, especially me?" he asks in an angry voice scaring me.

"I just didn`t want you to know." I state a little easily.

"Why not? Do you think you're too good to be our friend anymore?" Kyo questions with hurt evident in his voice.

"NO! Sorry about the yelling. But I thought you would think of me differently and I didn`t want to change anything between me you and the others. I`m sorry Kyo." I finish, turning my head away from him. He probably hates me now. I sniffle audibly getting Kyo`s attention. He nuzzles into my neck, startling me completely, a squeak of surprise escaping my throat.

"Well I figured you would`ve at least told me so I can keep those perverts away from you." I giggle at his protectiveness. I swear he`s so territorial sometimes.

"Why? Afraid that I`ll move on?" I tease him and he bites me neck hard, making me yelp in pain.

"OWW! KYO THAT HURT!" I yell into his ear making him flinch. Serves him right. He grumbles and rolls off of me, turning away from me. I forgot he`s got a short temper.

"Kyo? What`s wrong?" I ask puzzled by his actions again. He ignores me completely.

"Kyo? Are you ok?" I start poking him but that probably wasn't a good idea because he turns to me and wraps his arms around me squeezing tightly. I bury my face into his neck and smile.

"So am I forgiven?" I mumble against his skin.

"I guess so, but you`re still gonna get it later." He replies and I blush. I don`t get myself sometimes, he threatens me and I blush, I`m just that weird I guess. I yawn and check the time, midnight.

"Whatever. But I`m tired, so goodnight." I close my eyes to sleep until Kyo flips me around and pulls me to his chest, nuzzling his face in my hair. He must have been in the true-form before I came home.

"Goodnight my little rockstar." I could practically feel his smirk through my hair. I elbow him lightly and close my eyes once more.

.

.

.

Kyo`s POV (Noon the next day)

I open my red orbs to find my chocolate-haired angel wrapped in my arms. I still wish she didn`t lie to me. I untangle my arms from her and sit up trying my best not to disturb her slumber. I get up and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. As I walk back into the room with the towel around my waist I see Kaylee sitting on the bed in a pink t-shirt with a red unzipped jacket and some navy blue shorts. She looks at me but quickly looks away.

"Kyo, Put some clothes on please." I smirk deciding to have fun with this. I put my hands on the side of my towel to make it look like I'm taking it off. She turns to look at me.

"NOT IN HERE!" she exclaims turning away again. I laugh at her nervousness.

"Relax I'm just kidding. I came in here to get my clothes because I forgot to bring them in the bathroom with me." I explain. She glares at me still red in the face.

"You're mean. You know that?" I can't hug her or I`ll transform so I keep my hands off her

"Just to my girlfriend." She growls and blushes red with embarrassment.

"Then maybe I shouldn't be your girlfriend anymore." She smirks and I go wide-eyed. It's her turn to laugh. She walks out the room still laughing. I change into my usual clothes, tan pants, black t-shirt, with my blue hoodie, and head downstairs to see Kaylee talking to her brother, her face still red. I walk over and hug her from behind again and she squeaks out of surprise, but I turn into a cat. She picks me up and holds me to her chest.

"Kiyoto what were you saying before this hairball interrupted?" I hiss at her and paw at her face making her giggle.

"I was asking, when am I gonna see dad again?" She laughs but stops when she sees his serious face.

"Oh you're serious. You really want to see dad even though he hates you?" He nods and Kaylee sighs.

"Alright but don't blame me if you two get in a fight." she says while walking outside with me still in her arms.

"Where are you going?" I ask. She stares at me surprised and stops walking

"Whoops I forgot you were still here my bad. I was going into town to get some stuff for dinner tonight. You might not want to come in cat form." I look at her curiously.

"Why not?" She blushes and turns away.

"If you change back I won't have clothes for you." Right I forgot that concept. I have a solution though.

"Or you could hold me while we're there." I suggest making her turn even redder. She grumbles before she continues walking.

"Stupid furball." she whispers to me. I just curl into a ball in her arms.

"I'm your stupid furball, remember that." I remark making her laugh. She smacks me in the head, making me stretch out and put a paw to my head.

"Consider yourself grateful that I forgave you for embarrassing me earlier, because I know how to hold a grudge." she says in a warning tone. I laugh and curl up again. As we arrive to the store she stops getting a scared look on her face.

"Are you ok Kaylee?" I ask with concern evident in my voice. She just nods and walks in only to be laughed at by Brittney, Tiffany, Melanie, and Amie.

"Look who it is girls. It's the crybaby who ran away from her problems." Kaylee growls and puts me down.

"For your information bitch I'm internationally loved so you better shut your mouth before I knock those little yellow teeth down your throat." she threatens. Brittany scoffs.

"More like internationally hated. I mean who would like you?" she says with disbelief. All of a sudden the TV by the register announces Kaylee's name. Her concert is on again. Kaylee points to the TV smirking, as the people cheer for her.

"What is that I hear? Oh yeah, thousands of fans cheering for me to perform." Brittany and her entourage look at the screen with amazement. Brittany looks at Kaylee with a death glare before walking away with her 'friends' She smiles in victory before picking me up.

"And that is how you get rid of annoying cousins." she states with pride. I chuckle before jumping into the cart she got. I just have to remember to jump back in her arms in a few so I don't change. She grabs some raw fish and a big jar of instant grits. We get to the register and she pays for the stuff and walks out of the store with the bag and me walking beside her.

"Is that what you're making later?" She nods. I smile and jump into her arms making her laugh.

"Alright stop Kyo. We need to get out of here before something bad happens." She starts walking while I'm perched on her shoulder. On the way home a gunshot is heard. Kaylee turns around to find her mother with a gun in her hand. Kaylee backs up and sets me down.

"Kyo run home and get some clothes on. I'll take care of this bitch." I turn around and run to the house before I transform and put my clothes back on. When I get back to the fight scene Kaylee is on the ground and her mother has the gun to her head.

"I'll tell you one more time you son of a bitch. You better share your wealth with me or else I'll kill you." the woman threatens. Kaylee smirks and shake her head.

"You're right about that but it should be daughter of a bitch and you aren't getting shit hag. You kill me there is no wealth so you're screwed either way." The woman is about to pull the trigger until I push her off of Kaylee and help her up.

"Kaylee run home as fast as you can. I'll catch up in a minute." She nods and runs off, and I turn back to the woman, who's just now getting up.

"You bastard what the hell was that for? I was about to be rich!" she yells at me. I ball up my fists.

"Because you were about to kill my girlfriend. Why else would I beat up my girlfriend's own mother?" I smirk seeing her run at me. She goes for a right hook but I dodge and counter with a kick to her stomach making her fall to the ground. She coughs before getting up again, glaring at me.

"You little piece of shit, why do you care about her? She is a worthless whore remember?" I growl at her and run behind her before wrapping my arms around her neck choking her.

"Never say that about her again you ugly bitch." I say as she falls to the floor, unconscious but not dead. When I get home I head straight to mine and Kaylee's room. She's sitting on the bed already in her pajamas reading a book, until I walk in. She looks up at me and smiles, running to tackle to me to the ground.

"Kyo are you ok? Mom didn't hurt you did she?" I shake my head.

"No, and she shouldn't bother you for a long time." She tilts her head to the side.

"Why is that Kyo?"

"Uh, let's just say she's probably too scared to try and come back here for you." Kaylee smiles and nods.

"Ok I guess. Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Goodnight Kyo." she says walking back to the bed and curling up in the covers. I smile and turn the lights off and get in beside her still not touching her. I soon let sleep consume me for the night.


End file.
